


A Brother's Footsteps

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graham recruits a reluctant Jimmy Palmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brother's Footsteps

**Author's Note:**

> Diclaimer: I own nothing to do with NCIS or BtVS. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for prompt #85 making do for the tthdrabble challenge on lj. Also insinuating that Jimmy’s brother was part of the Initiative and that Jimmy has worked with them before.

Palmer glared, “No, Graham.”

“Only for tonight,” Graham tried.

“No, and I don’t want to hear about what an honor it was to serve with my brother,” Palmer grated as he began to clean himself up.

“It was,” Graham said. His eyes sweep over Palmer’s mentor who was watching them silently.

Palmer tried to ignore him. Finally he paused, their eyes met. Palmer made excuses before he stomped to the elevator.

As Graham turned to follow the mentor stopped him, “Son, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Making do,” Graham said, “Palmer’s the best I can get on short notice.”


End file.
